


Get Comfy

by angrythingstarlight



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Chris Evans - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, christopher evans - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Riding, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27783016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angrythingstarlight/pseuds/angrythingstarlight
Summary: Chris just wants you to get comfy on his lap.
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor) & Reader, Chris Evans (Actor)/Reader
Kudos: 89





	Get Comfy

Steam from the hot shower clings to the air as you turn off the faucet. Stepping through the hazy mist, you grab the fluffy white towel hanging on the rack, briskly drying off before wrapping it around your body. Wiping off the mirror with the palm of your hand, you tilt your head at your reflection, softly smiling when you hear the muffled sounds of the tv coming from the bedroom, Chris loudly cheering.

Looking around the wide marble sink, you shuffle through your beauty products, everything in place except the one thing you need. The wispy clouds of steam fading as you search around the bathroom, you don’t see it anywhere. 

“Chris”, you call out, opening the door, hints of lavender and vanilla floating in, courtesy of the candles you lit earlier. 

The light from the tall, curved lamp on the nightstand casting a yellow glow over Chris. He’s sprawled on the bed, the thin blue cotton sheet over his lower half, the remote resting on his bare tattooed chest. His hand tucked behind his head, under the pillow. The game playing on the tv mounted on the wall across from the bed, he shifts the volume down to a low hum when he hears you. 

He turns his head, a grin splitting his face, his blue eyes gawking at your towel-clad body. “Yeah”, he asks, suggestively wiggling his eyebrows.

Rolling your eyes, you tug the towel tighter around you. “Stop it”, you huff. “Have you seen my lotion?”. 

He shrugs one broad shoulder before reaching beside him pulling out the bottle, “This one”, he asks innocently, too innocently, his wicked eyes betraying him, rolling it in his large hand before holding it out to you. 

You narrow your eyes at him, his cheeky grin warning you of his intentions. “Just toss it, Chris”. 

Placing a hand on his chest, he manages to seem affronted, “And risk breaking it, spilling it everywhere” He shakes his head, “never”. 

He sits up, the sheet falling down his hips as he moves back against the headboard. The tent forming between his legs becoming more obvious by the second. “Come and get it”, he huskily breathes out, placing it on his lap. 

Your thighs clench at his low tone, his eyes darkening as he looks at you, those blue pupils widening with lust like he’s ready to consume you. Holding onto the towel with one hand, you step into the bedroom, leaving the warm tiles for soft plush carpet. 

Chris folds his arms behind his head, pulling his plump bottom lip between his teeth, watching as you warily pad to him, your eyes solely on the bottle. At least that’s what you tell yourself. Your eyes flicker up to his, narrowing at his playful expression. He nods towards it. 

“It’s all yours baby”, he teases, a knowing smirk when your hand tightens on the towel, your eyes focusing on the massive bulge. 

You can practically see his large cock under the sheet, the swollen leaking red tip, the veins running along the shaft. He’s right, it is yours and you can never deny how much you want him. 

“Take what’s yours”. His voice deepening, a rush of heat blooming in your belly, your clit throbbing between your thighs. He’s insatiable when it comes to you, using any excuse to get his hands on you.

You know what’s going to happen if you get closer to him. You want it as badly as he does, his face flushed waiting for you to make the first move. You hide your grin and lean over, the bottle almost within reach, he grabs your arm, pulling you down on top of him. 

Shrieking, you push on his warm, solid chest, trying to get your balance, Chris moving your legs until you’re straddling him, you’re used to the way he maneuvers your body, he’s memorized every inch of you. 

The sheet is the only thing separating you from his warm body, the soft material moving over your damp skin. Resting your forearms on his shoulders, you chuckle, “Real mature, Christopher”. 

He tilts your chin up, his thumb brushing over your bottom lip, murmuring sorry with a wicked twist of his lips. His blue eyes nearly black, the pupils blown with passion, his gaze scorching you. He leans down, running his tongue over your bottom lip, once, twice before pushing his hot, wet tongue into your mouth, slanting his lips over yours, deepening the kiss, his beard scraping over your face.

His hands wander down to your hips, roughly pushing them down over his covered cock, drenching the sheet with your slick. “So wet for me” He murmurs, more to himself, pleased with how worked up you are. 

You squeeze his shoulders as he swallows your wanton moans. Each guided rock of your hips increases the friction on your swollen clit, small jolts of pleasure sparking through you. Your slick seeping through the thin cotton barriers. His intoxicating kisses overwhelming your senses, the bedroom fading away until it’s only him. You don’t notice when he lets go of your hips to pull the towel off. Your bare chest melding into his lips slotted over yours. 

It’s almost unfair how quickly you get drunk off of him, but when he breaks the kiss, his chest heaving, the faint flush barely visible through his dark beard, you know you affect him as much as he does you. 

Holding you, he moves down the bed until he’s flat, you move in sync with him, his cock slapping softly against your stomach when you lift yourself up and tug the sheet away before settling back down, your body molding over his thick hair covered thighs. 

“That’s it, get comfy”, he murmurs, his voice low and raspy. 

Chris loves when you get that dazed look in your eyes, the way you let go, let him take care of you. His hands rest lightly on your hips, studying you through hooded eyes. You wrap your hand around his thick shaft, pushing up on your legs, moving the swollen tip through your dripping folds, circling your clit until you’re gasping his name. 

“Fuck” he whispers, growing harder, watching you use him for your pleasure, “

You line him up, easing down his thick cock, scrunching your face as a gratifying burn fans through you. Every time, every single time, he does this to you. Chris stares in wonder, seeing his dick disappear into your body. 

“Take all of it, sweetheart” he rasps out. You will, you need it, all of him right now. No other thoughts in your head except for him. Bracing your hands on his chest, you push down a little further. 

“Good girl”, he praises when you slide down the last inch, a shuddering gasp escaping your throat, feeling him stretch you, buried in you. Every ridge of his cock rubbing your slick velvety walls. He feels so good in you, fitting in you perfectly, his cock made just for your pussy. “That’s it, so fucking tight”. He grunts, resisting the urge to pound into you. 

Your heavy pants fill the silent room as Chris waits for you to adjust to him. His thumbs digging into your hips, his fingers caressing your soft skin. A deep groan unfurls in his chest when you rock your hips tentatively at first, then faster until you reach a steady rhythm. He reaches up, cupping your bouncing breasts, his rough thumbs swiping over your pointed nipples, the soft brushes sparking down your body. You move faster, holding his wrists as you ride him. His soft, filthy praises of how you’re taking him so well, riding him so good, so fucking good baby, fuck driving you to move faster. 

When you circle your aching hips, you take him even deeper, grinding down, your clit pressing against his pelvis, you keen when his cock hits that spongy spot within you. You can’t believe how good you feel right now. And you need more, you’re desperate for more. You frantically repeat that motion, that tight little circle of your hips making his cock dragging over that spot, again and again, each stroke tightening the coil in you, pure bliss spiraling through you. Too caught up in the sensations to even speak, his name jumbled in your moans. 

“Fuck” Chris groans watching you arch your back, your breasts swaying in front of him, lips parted, breathy moans falling out of your mouth. The sight of you coming undoing the sexiest thing he’s ever seen, each time better than the last. It’s taking every ounce of his willpower not to cum in you right now, but he’s determined to satisfy you first. 

He can tell you’re getting closer, your cunt tightening around him, sweat glistening over your body, your movements frenetic, wavering when he softly rubs your clit. He pulls you down to him, needing to taste you, gripping your throat before his lips slamming against yours.

He bends his knees, swiftly thrusting up into you, taking your choked grunts into his mouth, his sinful eyes watching your face contorted in pleasure. When you clamp down on his cock, he presses over your sensitive little bud sending you over the edge. The coil springing loose, pleasure rippling through you in powerful waves, breathlessly crying out as your body tenses, your nerves burning as it overtakes your body, blinding lights dancing behind your lids. 

Chris slows his thrusts, lazily pumping in and out of your core, waiting for you to come down from your high. Your walls feel so good wrapped around him, he can’t stop thrusting in you, sending small shock waves through you. You collapse on his heated chest, panting into his shoulder. 

He smacks your ass, chuckling at your whimper. Wrapping an arm around your back, he sits up, grunting when your pussy spasms around him. You move your legs around his waist, your arms around his muscular back. “Chris, I don’t think-” you pleaded, your sensitive body trembling, your hips moving on their own accord. 

“Just one more, baby”, he grunts, his hips slamming up into yours, “give me more”. His grip painfully tight around you, mouthing wet kisses on your neck, the bed screeching under you, rhythmic knocking on the wall. 

Your nipples grazing his chest, holding onto him barely hearing the vulgar sloshing of your cunt with each thrust echoing in the room. Unaware of your sinful chants of don’t stop, right there Chris, god right there streaming in his ear, even as you try to lift up, needing some reprieve from the intense pleasure, too much and not quite enough. 

He growls in your ear, slamming you down, his hand slipping between your bodies drawing small tight patterns around your clit until you scream out your release, gushing around his cock. He hisses at the pain trailing down his skin when you rake your nails down his back, your orgasm spiraling wildly through you. His thrusts become unconstrained, erratic as he chases his own release. 

And you know just how to get him there, how to push him over that edge. You place chaste kiss up his neck, placing your lips over his ear, “Cum for me, daddy”. Chris groans, muttering your name, pulling you tighter against him, heat filling your core as your walls clench down, milking his cock as he unloads in you. 

You rest your head on his shoulder, sighing contently when his hands caress your back. A salt-tinged taste on your lips when you kiss his skin, the room cooling your overheated bodies. 

“Now you need another shower”, he whispers in your ear, biting the lobe. His hands moving over your back. “I’ll help you with your lotion”. You roll your eyes at his cheeky tone, remembering how you got in this position in the first place. 

“I can’t stand you”, you groan, playfully tugging his chain, moving your arms up, your skin gliding against his sweat-slicked shoulders. 

He laughs, rich and deep, the sound vibrating through you when he drops his head into your neck. He adjusts his hips, smirking when you shudder, his thumb moving down your folds, “She loves me”.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @angrythingstarlight


End file.
